The present invention relates to the discovery of a new and distinct cultivar of southern highbush blueberry (Vaccinium corymbosum L. hybrid) plant, referred to as ‘FCM12-097’, as herein described and illustrated. ‘FCM12-097’ is a compact plant that produces, large, firm fruit with a small dry picking scar under evergreen production systems in Central Mexico. The climactic conditions of Central Mexico represent a challenge to growing traditional low chill blueberry varieties. Under these conditions, many traditional low-chill blueberry varieties (developed in latitudes 25°-35°) do not produce flower buds or flowers. For those blueberry varieties that do flower under these conditions, the flowers are produced primarily on current season's growth that is often referred to as a ‘primocane’ in the blueberry industry. The ‘primocane’ inflorescences tend to be very elongated in form compared to the inflorescence produced at higher latitudes from dormant buds, and the fruit often does not abscise well from the pedicel, resulting in a large picking scar, which greatly limits shelf life. The blueberry industry in this area is dominated by the variety ‘Biloxi’. ‘Biloxi’ is one of the few traditional low chill varieties that grows well and produces fruit with a good picking scar in this growing environment. However, ‘Biloxi’ often produces an excessive proportion of small, unmarketable fruit. ‘FCM12-097’ was exceptional because it flowered and fruited more than most genotypes but also had large, firm fruit with a small picking scar.